wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Futureseer
DESCRIPTION Futureseer looks like an Icewing, but black scales are scattered around his body, the inside of his wings are a midnight black. He has a large scar raked down the inside of his wings. PERSONALITY Futureseer is kind and caring dragon. He steps up for his beliefs and rarely backs down on conflicts concerning his opinion. He will take the time to show his opinion to others as long as the other person is willing to listen to reason. He does have a dark side though. When someone affects his daughter, Glint, in any way he will make sure that they never contact Glint ever again. STRENGTHS Futureseer can see a couple weeks into the future. Not into a lot of detail, but enough to know major events. He uses this ability to look into anything his students may get into. He also has an Icewing’s freezing death breath and whip thin tail. WEAKNESSES Futureseer cannot see far into the future or see into much detail. His freezing death breath isn’t as strong as other Icewings. HISTORY Futureseer was born to a Nightwing who could see into the future, and a Icewing. He lived in the Kingdom of the Ice, where he lived with his elderly mother, his wife, and his 2 sons who could both see into the future. When Queen Glacier found out that the whole family was part Nightwing, their enemies, she was furious. One day, when Futureseer was out to get his family presents, soldiers stormed his house. They killed everyone. When futureseer returned, they arrested him. He was banished from the Kingdom of the Ice. He made his home in the desert that was part of the Sandwings‘ territory. One day, he opened the door to his hut to find a egg on the doorstep, about to hatch. He discovered it was a special dragon, born with a gene from every tribe(even the Pantalan) and decided to name her Glint. He taught Glint everything he knew about the tribal abilities of each tribe. In the end, she helped him realize his true passion was teaching, and he opened a school for all hybrids. RELATIONSHIPS Glint Glint is Futuresser’s adopted daughter. Through years of research, he has actually managed to trace her family tree, but he has kept it a secret until Glint is a full grown dragoness. Fierce Futuresser is very welcoming of Fierce, and even though they clash sometimes, they get along pretty good. TRIVIA * Futureseer symbolizes the all-knowing teaching side of my personality. * the only reason Queen Glacier released Futureseer was that she wanted to send a message to all hybrids(mainly Nightwing Icewing hybrids) that they were not welcome in her kingdom * Futureseer is my second in command Sona. That meaning that if I wasn’t able to consider Starfruit my Sona, than Futureseer would be my Sona. GALLERY EF30E4AF-A9BB-4A8F-8F3A-ED39413EF5EC.png|''By Rain'' 9F937731-4412-45FC-B50D-2C3A9D5006C4.png|''Aesthetic collage'' 7F10D176-3A85-45FA-BDAA-A22EEA1D6191.jpeg|''I think this is from Official Cumulus Cloud'' Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Red Destruction) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hybrids